Arrived in Yo-Kai City (Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon's Story)
Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon made it here and they saw the Unversed at the Race Track Agunimon: Unversed! Time for us to stop you! King Enma: Watch out! They saw a Car coming and Dodge it Lobomon: That was close. King Enma: Are you alright? They saw King Enma, Komasan and Komajiro so they went back to City Agunimon: Thank you for saving us, I mean it. The name's Agunimon, this is Lobomon and this is Loweemon. Enma: It's great to meet you. Komasan: And what are you doing? Running out of the course like that, Zura? Komajiro: That's right! It's against the rules. Enma: I'm know you had your reasons, but I can't say that I approve either. Loweemon: Well, rules don't apply when you're up against the Unversed. Komasan: Monge. You just sounded like DemiDevimon. Komajiro: And he's up there. They saw him up there DemiDevimon: Disguised in shadows, the rogue racer reigns! He jump down DemiDevimon: I am Captain Darkmon! He strike a pose DemiDevimon: And you must be the one who I almost got you killed from that track. Wait a moment... How come I don't know you from somewhere? Are you a new racer or something? Lobomon: We're.... Not a Racer. DemiDevimon: Must be sad, for you to give up. For trying to stop a prime racer like me from getting a new record. But we all have to play the rules, okay? He left Enma: Now, hold on a minute! You're the cheater who's always breaking the rules for this! Agunimon: I can't say racing interesting is, but we need to defeat the Unversed? Can you tell how I can stop them? Komasan: Are you talking about the Monsters that causing around the race? Agunimon: Yes. Enma: Well, we've only even seen the monster on the tracks... Komasan: Of course! Agunimon, you and your team just need to enter the races! And while you're at it, take out that mean Captain Darkmon down a notch or two. He's always breaking the rules and causing so much trouble here in the city. Loweemon: All we need to do is to become a Racer? They nodded yes Enma: And I'm sure I don't have to tell you- Loweemon: I already know. We'll play by the rules. Enma: That's great! Komasan: Yes! They are gonna be a new racer! Komajiro: Just enter the race and you have to be ready. I'll get you signed up and everything. They are racing and he defeat Captain Darkmon DemiDevimon: My Kart have been broken! You guys just Wait- next time, I'll get you for this! He left with his Kart Komasan: Alright! I hope he's gone for good. Nobody's gonna vote for that Digimon like you, DemiDevimon. Agunimon: His name is DemiDevimon? And what kind of vote? King Enma: Komasan means the millions dreams award- it's a very popular part of our dream festival. Everyone in the city votes for who we think is the most exemplar people Komajiro: And since everybody knows how much of a troublemaker DemiDevimon is... He probably figured wearing a Disguise was the only way he'd get any votes, Zura. Komasan: No votes means no prize. Komajiro: And even though, the prize is all he really wants anyway. He doesn't care about being a good person. Enma: And I think it's very bad. The award is supposed to help is appreciated, how much we all look out for each other every day. Komasan: And one thing for sure. I'm voting for you and your team! Your racing really saved the day against those Monsters. Komajiro: And hurray for you! Agunimon: (Chuckled) Well, I got something out of it, too. I learned that you don't always have to bend the rules to reach your goals. And all this time. We've been staring into the darkness... But... It doesn't matter that we have to jump in.